gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Drache und der Wolf (Episode)
"Der Drache und der Wolf" (im Original: "The Dragon and the Wolf") ist die siebte Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die siebenundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte Jeremy Podeswa. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge findet am 27. August auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgt die Erstausstrahlung am 28. August 2017. Inhalt Jaime Lennister und Bronn (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jerome Flynn) beobachten, wie sich vor den Mauern von Königsmund die Armee von Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) sammelt. Auch Tyrion und Jon Schnee (Peter Dinklage, Kit Harington) sind auf einem Schiff unterwegs nach Königsmund - mit einer wertvollen, lebendigen Fracht an Bord. Tyrion muss seine Schwester Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) überzeugen, gemeinsam in die entscheidende Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer und den Nachtkönig zu ziehen. (Quelle: Sky) Handlung Auf Drachenstein In Königsmund Jaime ist im Raum mit der Karte und erörtert die Pläne für die bevorstehende Unterstützung durch die Lennisterarmee gegen die Armee der Toten, während Cersei diesen betritt. Cersei eröffnet ihrem Bruder gegenüber, dass Euron Graufreud nicht wie er den Anwesenden bei den Verhandlungen von Königsmund mitgeteilt hat, auf die Eiseninseln zurück gekehrt ist. Stattdessen setzt er nach Essos über, um die Goldene Kompanie anzuheuern und beim Übersetzen zu unterstützen. Jaime ist darüber entsetzt, dass Cersei sich mit Euron verschworen hat und ihn als General nicht in die Planung einbezogen hat. Jaime fürchtet um ihr aller Überleben, da sie schließlich egal welche Seite gewinnt, sterben werden, während Cersei darauf hofft, dass sie später lebt und den Süden mit Hilfe der Euron und der Kompanie zu halten gedenkt, um so zu überleben. Jaime wendet sich schließlich ab, da es nicht um die Konflikte der Häuser gehen wird und entscheidet sich zu gehen. Auf Winterfell Auf einem Schiff nach Winterfell An der Mauer Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Rhaegar Targaryen (in einer Vision von Bran) *Hoher Septon (Roberts Rebellion) (in einer Vision von Bran) Tode *Petyr Baelish - von Arya Stark die Kehle durchgeschnitten bekommen *Besatzung von Ostwacht Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Pilou Asbæk als König Euron Graufreud *Richard Dormer als Beric Dondarrion *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Aisling Franciosi als Prinzessin Lyanna Stark *Brendan Cowell als Harrag *Robert Aramayo als Eddard Stark *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Wilf Scolding als Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen *Tom Chadbon als TBA (Hoher Septon Maynard?) *Staz Nair als Qhono *Guy Oliver-Watts als TBA *Neil Fingleton als Riesen-Wiedergänger #1 *Ian Whyte als Riesen-Wiedergänger #2 *Adam Slynn als TBA *James Robert Wilson als Kleiner Sam *William Nevan Wilson als Kleiner Sam Stuntdarsteller *Vladimir Furdik als Nachtkönig Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 20 von 23 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung der siebten Staffel auf. *Aidan Gillen tritt zum letzten Mal in der Lord Petyr Baelish, durch den Tod des Charakters in dieser Episode, auf. *Einer der Riesen-Wiedergänger wird von Neil Fingleton verkörpert, der kurz nach Beendigung der Dreharbeiten und der Szenen etwa zur selben Zeit im Februar 2017 verstarb. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode leitet sich von dem Drachen, dem Wappentier des Hauses Targaryen und dem Schattenwolf des Hauses Stark ab. **Jon als ehelicher Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen und Lyanna Stark erfüllt diese Kriterien, als auch Jons Beziehung zu Daenerys. **Gleichzeitig kann sich dies auf die Loyalität zu beiden Häusern beziehen, ein Zitat welches Jon zu Theon sagt. *Es ist zwar sehr unwahrscheinlich aber, nicht unmöglich, dass Lyanna ihren Sohn Aegon Targaryen zu Ehren Rhaegars genannt hat. Rhaegar hatte zwar zwei Kinder von Elia Martell, Aegon Targaryen und Rhaenys Targaryen, die in "Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende" erwähnt werden. Dennoch besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Lyanna in Dorne das Wissen über den Tod Rhaegars und die Plünderung von Königsmund erfahren haben könnte. *Tyrion erwähnt, dass in Königsmund derzeitig etwa 1 Million Menschen leben. Jaime erwähnt in "Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr", dass er während Roberts Rebellion einer halben Million das Leben gerettet hat. In den Romanen wird ebenso von einer halben Million geredet. Dies würde einen unnatürlichen Bevölkerungsanstieg trotz Hungersnöte und dem Krieg bedeuten. Allerdings ist es möglich, dass ein Großteil der Bevölkerung während des Kriegs der Fünf Könige nach Königsmund geflohen ist. *Im "Inside the Episode" wird von den Showrunnern erwähnt, dass sie Cersei vor Tyrion extra blufft und ihren Bluff durchschauen lässt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Rhaegar hätte seinen dritten Sohn nicht Aegon genannt, in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer geht hervor, dass er aufgrund einer Prophezeiung drei Köpfe des Drachen wieder auf erstehen lassen will. Er nennt seine Kinder nach Aegon dem Eroberer und seinen Schwestern und möchte durch die Hochzeit mit Lyanna den dritten Kopf des Drachen zeugen. **Daenerys hat im Haus der Unsterblichen eine Vision von Rhaegar in der dieser mit Elia Martell und dem neu geborenen Aegon zusehen ist. Dabei erwähnt Rhaegar, dass Aegon der Prinz, der verheißen wurde sei, und er das Lied von Eis und Feuer sei, wobei er jedoch in der Vision Daenerys ansieht und die Prophezeiungen "Der Drache hat drei Köpfe". *In den Büchern gibt es den Charakter Der Junge Greif, welcher angeblich Rhaegars Sohn Aegon ist und von Varys gerettet wurde. Dieser setzt an der Seite von Jon Connington mit der Goldenen Kompanie auf Tyrions Rat früh nach Westeros über statt in die Sklavenbucht zu Daenerys über. *In den Büchern wird der Einsturz der Mauer nicht durch einen Drachen oder den Nachtkönig stattfinden, der bisher nicht in Erscheinung getreten ist, sonder höchstwahrscheinlich über das erfolgen. Ein magischer Gegenstand, der die Riesen aus der Erde wecken soll. Die Andeutung auf das Horn des Winters findet sich auf dem Vorabcover von The Winds of Winter. *In A Feast for Crows wird das Drachenhorn eingeführt, mit dem Euron Graufreud sich erhofft, Daenerys' Drachen zu kontrollieren. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass einer der Drachen z.B. Viserion nicht an den Nachtkönig sondern an Euron oder dessen Bruder Victarion gebunden wird. Verfilmte Kapitel *Kapitel werden nach der folge der Szenen angeordnet Referenzen auf frühere Episoden Galerie Bilder 707 Sansa Stark.jpg 707 Sansa Stark 2.jpg 707 Bran Stark.jpg 707 Bran Stark 2.jpg 707 Bronn Jaime.jpg 707 Cersei Lennister.jpg 707 Cersei Lennister 2.jpg 707 Jaime Cersei.jpg 707 Theon Graufreud 1.jpg 707 Theon Graufreud 2.jpg 707 Theon Graufreud 3.jpg 707 Jon Schnee.jpg 707 Jon Schnee 2.jpg 707 Jon Tyrion.jpg 707 Cersei Jaime 2.jpg 707 Jaime Bronn.jpg 707 Jaime Gregor.jpg 707 Jaime Cersei 2.jpg 707 Petyr Baelish 1.jpg 707 Petyr Baelish 2.jpg 707 Petyr Baelish 3.jpg 707 Petyr Baelish 4.jpg 707 Rhaegar Lyanna Hochzeit.jpg 707 Rhaegar Lyanna Hochzeit 2.jpg 707 Sandor Gregor.jpg 707 Jon Daenerys.jpg 707 Samwell Tarly.jpg 707 Petyr fleht Sansa an.jpg 707 Arya tötet Petyr.jpg 707 Arya Stark.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 7 Finale Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 7 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 7 Army of the Dead (HBO) Game of Thrones Worlds Collide (HBO) Game of Thrones Cast Commentary on A Union of Fire and Ice (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Dragon and the Wolf ru:Дракон и волк fr:The Dragon and the Wolf Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7